1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to card games and particularly to a card game for five or more players wherein two decks of cards having investment opportunities illustrated on the playing surfaces thereof are bought, sold and traded among the players.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art as exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,071,247, No. 4,179,128 and No. 4,192,513 contains several card games and board games utilizing cards.